


2048

by LowBlodSugar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	2048

白敬亭在闹钟响之前已经睁开了眼睛。

灰色的阳光钻进房间，他缓缓眨眨眼睛，掀起窗帘一角。从他的窗户向外看，刚好可以看到步道路口Bárður巨石雕像的头顶。  
黑色石块儿上泛出金色的光，他向着那个方向呆望了一会儿，眼睛逐渐习惯光亮。  
他拉开窗帘，起身下床。

十月伊始，来斯奈山半岛观鲸的游客渐少，白敬亭的工作安排也因此松散了许多，除了十一以外，整个十月他的工作日里每天只用带一班船。  
早上九点，他到达港口。同事还没有来，海上除了风以外没有别的声音，空空落落，他跳上自己的那艘船，开始检查绳索和帆的状态如何。  
这些例行工作内容他干的很熟练了，很快他就开始无所事事地仰躺在椅子上发呆。

今天天气整体不错，不过太阳还是没有真正打起精神，水面泛白。对于看惯了海的白敬亭来说，眼前的一切都缺乏吸引力。  
他因此开始漫漫地想些不着边际的事情。  
譬如正在发生的这个十一假期。离开故国已久，“黄金周”这个概念对他来说早都陌生，这两年在冰岛安定下来后，耳朵里倒是常有这个词——旅游业的业绩新高点，这世界的荒原竟然能点燃这么多人的热情。  
他有印象的、自己尚在国内时过的黄金周，也无非是跟家里人出行。  
小时候的事情，大多都只是些记忆碎片了，只一次，他们在植物园里野餐，白敬亭为了躲避一个香菇，弄折了一棵五人合抱的百年老树。

也不是什么好记忆。

白敬亭扶了扶墨镜，潜意识里在自己心脏上捶了一拳。  
“你并不是个适合回忆过去的人。”  
他这样告诉自己。  
已经是第几千几万次了。

远处突然出现一阵嘈杂的声音，白敬亭翻身坐起来，知道是今天自己即将带领的游客要到了。

虽然很难被称作是热情的服务人员，白敬亭的业绩却从来都不差。  
哪怕他鼻梁上架着墨镜，脸上围着防晒巾，头上戴着帽子——哪怕他围的如此严实，也并不妨碍众人在等待鲸鱼出现的间隙里打量他，并得出这个小哥应该很帅的结论。  
自己公司的经理似乎也颇有意将这个卖点传扬出去，还经常提醒载客来港口的司机，不妨在车上多提一提这位年轻帅气的船长。

看来这次司机也很好地贯彻了经理的嘱咐——他只消抬头看一眼，那几个兴奋异常还举着手机对着他、正走在队伍最前列的小姑娘就明明白白地透露了这个消息。  
然而，他的注意力却被另一人吸走了。

混在人流中上船的游客中，有一位，他昨天就见过。  
白敬亭躲在墨镜后面的眸子一下子暗了下去。

那是个高个子男生，很年轻，笑起来有两颗虎牙。  
昨天他在船上硬挤到自己身边，问了不少关于鲸鱼的问题。

“你们这儿的人说，跟着你最有可能看到抹香鲸，是真的吗？”  
“这是靠运气的事情吗？还是说你有什么诀窍？”  
“抹香鲸的叫声真有那么大？你经常听到吗？”  
“你……怎么跟他们交流？会有危险吗？”  
……

如此种种，白敬亭有心想板着脸忽略他，奈何他态度实在诚恳，笑容又捉人眼球，船上便有不少人附和他的问题。  
白敬亭因此不得不进行回答，连续不断的分心差点导致他的小姑娘K差点不满地蹿出水面喷船上人一脸。

不过好奇的客人常有，因此他们下船后，白敬亭也没有太把这事儿放在心上。

没想到这个男生今天又一次来了，而且远远便向他招手。  
白敬亭心里“咯噔”一下，警铃大作。  
昨天或许太放松警惕了？

十一黄金周来斯奈山半岛观鲸的人多半行程紧凑，白敬亭在这里工作快三年，从没见过连续两天上他的船的人。  
他不自觉地绷紧了全身肌肉。

“嗨。”  
那个男生却没看见他藏在全副武装下不善的表情，反倒是又祭出他无害的笑容来打招呼，  
“记得我吗？我昨天……”  
“记得。”  
“抹香鲸太……震撼啦！”他拿起救生衣套好坐在座位上，“跟着你今天肯定还能再看到一次，对吗？”  
白敬亭没法回答他，只能目不斜视地走过去，  
“坐好。”

K十几分钟前就在向他呜噫呜噫了，它连续一个星期都和母亲停在海面下方，小朋友按捺不住，今天一早便告知白敬亭，准备好接待自己。  
可是白敬亭的心思却不在这里，他微微颤动手指，告诉K安静一会儿，今天如果要出现，最好还是让它的哥哥来。  
或者最好谁都不要出现。

他发动引擎，感觉到身后那道灼热的目光盯在他身上。  
身体在变热——这是一种他极度憎恶却无法控制的身体状态，他的战前预备态。  
他回头看了一眼这一船的游客，各个兴致高昂，期待满满。

海浪冲过船板，他试着跟随上下起伏的节奏调整呼吸。

那人不是来看鲸鱼的。  
这个结论已经不用再多讨论了。  
是冲他来的。

他会是什么身份？  
自己人吗？还是……

他的皮肤不停震颤，他回过神来，才发现是K在向他兴奋地打招呼。  
它并没有听白敬亭的话。

白敬亭深呼吸一口，清了清嗓子，  
“大家向西看，这里常……”  
船上突然爆发出一阵惊呼。

没人去听白敬亭说了什么，巨大的抹香鲸忽然从海面翻滚着出现，水柱随着它扭动的身躯向上喷射，而后它又稍稍下潜，随即再次浮出水面，甚至向着船只的方向游过来。

“回去。”  
白敬亭动动手指。

然而K却不太情愿，这只小鲸鱼性格活泼过了头，十分享受人们送给它的惊呼声。

“回去。”  
这次白敬亭传递的信息更加严厉了些。

K摆了摆尾巴，掉头游远了些。  
白敬亭刚刚松了口气，这小家伙竟然腾空而起，大半个身子直立着冲出了水面！  
白敬亭慌忙调转船头，然而右侧的游客还是无可避免地被它激起的高几十米的水花湿了半身。

K摇头晃脑地跟白敬亭炫耀了一番自己的能耐，又如愿以偿地看到了白敬亭无可奈何的模样，心满意足地潜回自己家去了。  
白敬亭哭笑不得。

好在整船的人都兴奋至极，还有不少还在看到巨兽凌空的景象后回不过神来，没有人注意到白敬亭的这些小动作。  
除了一个人。

“回港。”  
他言简意赅地向船上游客说明了一句，随即转过头去看了一眼那个男生。  
那人注意到自己的视线，小小地举起手摆了摆，神色有几分不自然。

白敬亭感到奇怪。  
他无法判断这人来意。

 

下船后导游来接，白敬亭眼看着那个男生也跟着人流离开后，才向不远处的休息处走去。

冰岛少有茶饮，这儿的人对自己国家的咖啡十分骄傲，白敬亭的中国胃也是经过不短的时间后，才适应这里能喝的东西里只有咖啡是暖的这一残酷事实。

咖啡因对他作用总是不太大，暖流灌过身体反而使他舒展着感到一阵困倦，他在椅子上微阖上眼，有人推门进来他也不甚在意，只以为是同事收船回来。

“我看到了。”  
开口的却是一个陌生的声音。

白敬亭猛地睁开眼睛的同时长腿一蹬椅子滑出一米多，他指尖聚起一小撮空气漩涡，不细看甚至发现不了。

是那个男生。  
他仿佛同样被白敬亭的反应吓了一跳，连连后退几步。

白敬亭瞪着他，一言不发。

那男生看他并没有攻击自己的打算，试探着又向前走了两步。  
“你……”他指了指白敬亭的手，“你这样，可以和鲸鱼交流吗？”  
白敬亭微微放松肩膀，  
“我不知道你在说什么。出去。”  
那男生似是急了，又向他的方向迈了两步，  
“你是……你可以……”  
他焦灼又张嘴结舌，好像满肚子话，又找不出一句合适的措辞。

“出去。”  
白敬亭垂下眼，不再看他，兀自拉过刚刚放在桌上的马克杯啜饮起来。

那男生咬咬下唇，面上一副决绝、却又绝望。  
“我看见了。”他声音低下去，“……我也是。”

白敬亭的手微不可查的动了动。

空气静默了几秒。  
“出去。”  
白敬亭的声音在干涩的空气中硬邦邦的。

男孩儿垂下肩，向着门口挪动过去。  
白敬亭微微松了口气。

“还是你不相信我？”他在握上门把手的最后一刻，却突然又转身，“我可以给你看……”

门外传来脚步声。  
那男孩儿似是控制不住自己似的，表情突然变得惊慌失措。  
一道有实体的电流——仿佛一道白色丝带——突然从他身体里迸发出来，猛地蹿向门外。  
他慌乱地看向白敬亭。

而后他的后颈像被什么东西打了一闷棍，面前一片漆黑。  
失去意识的最后一秒，他看见观鲸游船的年轻船长接住了自己。

 

刘昊然刚一睁眼，只觉背后一阵酸痛。  
除了床头一盏昏黄小灯，整个屋里一片漆黑。  
身体对环境的陌生感让他迅速因为警觉而清醒，他硬撑着酸痛的后背坐起来，开始打量起屋内环境。

这应该是个地下室。  
整间屋子都没有窗户，他身下的是个简易行军床，上面只有一层褥子，被子倒是崭新的，还带着一股刚从塑胶袋里拆封的味道。  
床头的灯放在一个小板凳上，床前另有一张低矮的木质茶几，上面放了个杯子。  
屋子不大，这张床占去了整面墙，对面就是门，角落里零散地放着些工具，积灰不少，看来是长久地没人动过。  
另一面墙上打了个大柜子，柜门锁着，不知道是些什么。

刘昊然在屋里转了几圈，然后再次回到床上，抱住头，深呼吸了几次。

太冲动了。  
此刻他不知道自己刚才做了个什么决定，也不知道这个决定会带他去哪里。  
他连那个船长是什么人都不知道，刚才究竟是什么让他迷了心窍似的决定去坦白。  
他懊悔地砸了两下自己的脑袋。

有人在外面开锁。  
他抬起头。

游船船长穿着一套淡蓝色家居服，端着一个盘子走进来。

“你醒了。”

刘昊然有点茫然，他下意识地向后坐了坐，双臂防备地挡在身前。

那人看到他这个动作，好笑地摇了摇头。  
“你刚才失控了，只能把你打昏先拖回来，”他把盘子放在桌上，“吃吧，吃完我送你回去。”  
“回……去？”  
“你住哪儿？”他把小灯放在地上，拖了小板凳过来坐下。

刘昊然缓缓放下双臂，双手撑在身体两侧。  
他摇摇头。

“你的护照呢？行李？”

刘昊然低着头。  
半晌，他轻轻开口，“扔了。”

白敬亭以为自己幻听了。  
“啥？”

刘昊然抬起头， “我昨天看到你，以为……我就……”  
“以为什么？”白敬亭一阵不耐烦。  
“我们一样。”  
白敬亭嗤笑一声，“哪儿一样？”  
“我没想赖上你，”刘昊然站起来，“只是以为自己找到同类了而已。”  
“那你以为错了。”

他们无声地对峙了几秒。

白敬亭指指桌上，  
“你吃完上楼找我，我送你回酒店。”

“等等！”  
刘昊然看着面前这个陌生的背影。  
他感到失望、气愤，他想起昨晚他的兴奋、焦虑，还有他设想过的，面前这个僵硬的背影可能给出的反应——温暖的、救赎的。  
然而眼下这样的情景，让他觉得自己像个傻逼。  
一股激愤从脚底直冲向脑门，这两天积攒下来的惊、惧、喜、恨，种种般般让他没法再控制自己。

“你明明就是！我们不是同类吗！你这样缩起来能怎么样？你指望身边的人一辈子都不发现吗？”  
白敬亭转身，灰色的瞳孔并不折射任何情绪，“发现什么？”  
刘昊然攥紧拳头，他紧咬着牙齿，却最终咬不住要出口的话，  
“我们是怪物！”  
“噢，你是吗？”

白敬亭看着面前呼吸急促的男孩儿，竟然忽然有一种报复的快感。  
这样迷茫的、无助的、想依附的，像极了当初的自己。

刘昊然痛苦地仰起头，他的身体突然被几道电流包裹起来，他透过明亮的蓝色光线咬着牙挑衅地看向白敬亭。  
“你看不到吗？我们……”  
而后他突然感到一阵晕眩，面前的空间开始变形，他支撑不住身体里要向外迸发的力量，跪倒在地上。

面前的男人走过来，把他扶到床上。  
他感到一阵一阵的恶心，而后是更严重的天旋地转。

他再次陷入黑暗。

 

然而这次他却没睡太熟。  
迷蒙间他像回到了学校，总是热闹的校园，哪怕秋季学期伊始，树花叶都渐有颓势，热气腾腾的人流一动起来，混着绿啊黄啊的，就也都是鲜亮亮。本就不宽的主干道上两条腿的和两个轮儿的混在一处，谁都移不快，只觉空气因着叽喳嘈杂的声儿都重了不少。  
刘昊然扣着耳机跟着大流缓缓向食堂挪动着，他刚结束了一场校内兼职的面试，倒不是太正式的，个人信息表格做的也简陋，其中一项是“家庭年收入”，他犹豫好久，不知怎么填，最后空着交上去了。  
有人拍他肩膀，问他为什么要抢校内兼职的活儿，他父亲没给够他生活费吗？

他不想回答，原就是秋老虎发威，现下里更添燥烦，可是那人却竟然像是要伸到他身体里掏出答案似的。  
他越想往后退，越有更多的人从四处聚拢，每个人都带着不同的疑问。  
你是你父亲的亲生儿子吗？你是私生子吗？  
你那本厚厚的护照是真的吗？你去过那么多国家？去干什么？你不是缺钱吗？  
你的实验数据出来了吗？基因排列解出来了吗？  
……  
你为什么从不让人碰？你为什么总是突然从停电的教学楼消失？  
你为什么不和任何人建立任何关系？  
你是怪物吗？

你是怪物吗？  
你是怪物吗？

 

他满头大汗地再次睁开眼睛。  
床边不知什么时候多了个盆，他顾不得那么多，扑过去大吐特吐。  
黑木茶几上的水早已凉透，他端起来漱了漱口，只觉得头疼的难受，还昏沉。他想起刚刚船长端来的那小盘子饭，胃里空空的感觉让他后悔不已。  
早知道该吃完再跟他摊牌的。

他在床上坐了一会儿，天旋地转的感觉慢慢退去，他试着站起来走了几步。  
我惹了个厉害的角色。  
他正如此想着，腿突然一软，情急之下只能去抓眼前唯一能抓住的东西。  
却没想到握在手里的门把手竟然能扳得动，他失去支撑，倒在地板上。  
门开了。

他挣扎着再次站起来。  
门外是几阶楼梯，他顺着向上走。

他没猜错，刚刚那确实是地下室。  
地上的部分是车库，里面停着一辆奔驰大G，一辆宾利慕尚。  
刘昊然目瞪口呆地盯着这两辆车看了半天。  
当观鲸船船长这么挣钱吗？

等他好容易把眼珠子从车上扣下来走过去打开车库门，才发现外面已经是黑夜了。

刘昊然左右看了看，离他三十米的地方，有一栋三层小木屋。  
一楼的灯亮着。

十月的冰岛白天里虽然还没那么冷，一到晚上却令人不忍瑟缩。  
刘昊然抱着试一试的心态，没有敲门，直接去拧了门把手。

向他敞开的客厅布置简单，整体是灰蓝色调，壁炉里有轻微的噼啪声，那个男人卧在舒服柔软的沙发上，身上盖着毯子，闭着眼睛。

刘昊然此刻却顾不得再去观察，他径直向厨房的冰箱走去。  
料理台上有两个玻璃杯，他拿起一个接了一杯水一口气喝完。冰箱里能现吃的只有土司片，他打开塑料包装的时候弄出不小的声音。  
叼着面包片，他试图从冰箱里再发现点儿什么能让他别这么噎的东西。

“找什么？”

刘昊然顿住了。

他缓缓转身，看到刚才睡在沙发上的男人站在厨房门口。  
“随、随便……”他底气不足，声音只敢放小，“吃的……”  
男人把他拨拉开，从冰箱里拿了两个蛋和几颗青菜。

刘昊然看出来这人是打算给他做饭。  
“我、我吃刚才……刚才……”他仿佛手脚都没地方搁。  
刚打了两个蛋的男人手在碗上盖了一下，空气自动搅动了起来，他指了指一旁的垃圾桶，“被你劈裂了。”  
刘昊然探头瞅了一眼垃圾桶里碎成几瓣儿的盘子和沾了灰的饭，顿时更窘了。  
男人去打电灶，刘昊然抢在了他前面。

白敬亭手停在旋钮上方，看着已经开始工作的电灶，冲刘昊然扬了扬眉毛。  
“……我，呃，”刘昊然举了举手，笑容干巴巴的，“给你省点儿电。”  
“你能控制？”  
刘昊然摇摇头，“只能……很小，或者，很大。”

白敬亭没再说话。

“我叫刘昊然。”

鸡蛋下锅，没两秒就飘出了香味。

“白敬亭。”

炒饭出锅，刘昊然独自坐在餐桌前。  
白敬亭在桌上扔了一把钥匙，  
“二楼左手房间。”  
刘昊然满嘴米饭，终于舍得从盘子里抬头，却不知道说什么。  
白敬亭也无意等他，只撂下一句“明天我下班带你去取行李”，就上楼了。

刘昊然吃完饭，把钥匙揣在兜里，却不急着上楼。  
他把碗洗了，然后像只进入陌生领地的小动物一样，到处都想转着嗅一嗅。  
无奈客厅里实在没多少信息供他挖掘，除了沙发上有一本《The valedictorian of being dead》，刘昊然拿起来翻了几页，却仍然没看出主人有遗留下任何线索。  
一无所获，只能上楼睡觉。

他的房间大概是客房，灰黑白色调极简，一次性的拖鞋、牙刷、毛巾在卫生间整齐地放着，一尘不染，不近人情。  
刘昊然躺下的时候以为自己不会睡着，却没想到大概是一天被兜头揍了两顿的缘故，又吃饱了饭，刚一沾枕头竟然就睡着了。

 

白敬亭一早走的时候刘昊然并没出房间，他有心进屋看看小朋友，却又觉得想不出个由头，于是作罢。

今日天气稍阴，气温立马随着降了下来，K却还是一如既往地欢快，翻着肚皮向他问好。  
白敬亭在出海前花了一点时间告诉她，今天不要出现了，她，和她的家人。  
K对白敬亭的这个决定不是太高兴，但是最后还是选择听他的话。

游客在阴沉的天气里没有收获，返航时各个恹恹的，都似乎打不起精神。  
白敬亭忽然想起那日挤在自己身边问东问西的小男孩儿。

不知道他走了没有。  
他微微出神。

刘昊然，王鸥发给他的资料上这么写着。  
是个清朗坦正的好名字，无端端却要背上这么个穷途险恶的命途。  
他的家庭背景在常人看来实在太过优渥了——他父亲的名字如今正挂在新闻里，作为政要一员出使友邦。  
然而看上去亲子关系却并不太好。  
刘昊然个人名下的银行存款数额惊人，账号里的钱总是进的比出的多得多。  
反倒是另一些随存随取的移动支付端里流水频繁，数额都小，看上去竟是比平常学生手脚还要拮据。  
他在国内一流的高等学府修生物基因专业，各科成绩都好，专业尤其突出，要算起收支平衡，真正向外支的钱款里，奖学金进项是其中最可观的。

这些纸上的冰冷数据差不多替他勾出一个男孩儿的生活常态，然而绵延出现状的细碎的故事却不得而知。  
白敬亭喝下最后一口咖啡，抓起车钥匙。

他或许已经走了。  
白敬亭这样想着。

哪怕那个世界里的生活于他来说实在不能说是尽如人意，他在那里毕竟有一份“生活”，家人、朋友、课业，这合该是一个十八岁男孩儿的日常。  
自己昨天的表态，也足够浇灭他兜头的那一汪热情。

他拿出钥匙，推开门。  
餐桌旁坐着个人，看见门开第一时间跳起来向他跑来。

“你回来啦，我看冰箱里没啥东西，就随便弄了个菜。”  
他还穿着昨天的白色衬衫和米白色毛线背心，跑过来的动作是雀跃的，却在一个远大于安全距离的地方就猛地停住，手足无措地指指餐桌。  
白敬亭看见桌上那一盆色泽鲜香的上汤娃娃菜，停了一会儿，走过去拿起汤匙喝了两口。

“你吃了么？”  
“啊？”刘昊然摸摸头，“我吃了，我起得晚，就……吃了个早午饭。”  
“公司管午饭，”白敬亭咂咂嘴，“你不用费心。”  
刘昊然的笑变得讪讪的，“那不好意思……”

他不知是睡饱了还是被揍服了，昨天放出超高伏电压的那个狠绝的样儿一点儿都没了，取而代之的就是个小男孩儿，还有点儿拘束和害羞。  
白敬亭有足够信心能对付一个熊孩子，如今突然角色就换了，他反而有点不适应。

“你的行李……在哪儿？”  
“酒店叫Kistufell Guesthouse，在雷克雅未克的……”  
他比划了两下，也说不清到底是在哪儿。  
白敬亭举起汤盆喝了两大口，抄起钥匙冲他晃了晃就往外走。

“哎你……”  
“嗯？”  
刘昊然指了指他身上，“不换衣服吗？”

他为了出海穿的防水服湿了一片，里面的毛衣穿的厚，他自己便并未察觉到。

白敬亭顺着他的视线向下，看到这一片湿还有点困惑。  
“我回来路上车上暖气……”  
他抬头看了眼汤盆，露出个有点窘的笑，“那个。”

刘昊然想起刚才白敬亭举盆就喝的豪爽架势。

“我去换一下。”

白敬亭再下来的时候套了件长款的深蓝色呢子大衣，里面也是件白色毛衣。  
刘昊然穿着深绿色大衣在门口等他，看他下来了就拉开门往车库走去。

白敬亭在后面叫他，“这边儿！”  
刘昊然扭头。

一辆黑色的铃木SUV低调地停在楼门口。  
刘昊然感觉自己被当头一棒。

然而他还不太能表现出来，只能若无其事地坐上副驾，在寄安全带的时候假装漫不经心地问了一句，  
“这也是你的车啊？”  
“嗯，”白敬亭发动车子，“是。”  
“在冰岛买车，价怎么样？”  
“就那样，”白敬亭看着后视镜向后倒，“我那辆慕尚是因为急着要花钱买的。”

……  
这话刘昊然不会接。

“啊，那大G呢？”  
“怕有情况，应急的话那车好用。”  
刘昊然点点头。

他们驶上公路，白敬亭后知后觉地看了一眼刘昊然。  
“你以为我天天开……豪车上班啊？”  
刘昊然嘴角也泛出一丝笑意，  
“是啊，我也好奇。”

他们沿途正好路过黑教堂，纯黑的建筑前站了不少游客在拍照。  
刘昊然扒着窗户向外看，白敬亭看见了，渐渐放缓车速。

“要去看么？”  
刘昊然扭回身体，摇摇头，“不了，先走吧。”

日照时间虽然长，但是刚到下午，太阳已经显出颓势。  
这儿的下午两点，给人一种接近傍晚的感觉。

车里放着电台，刘昊然完全听不懂冰岛语，白敬亭倒像是完全无障碍。

“你来这里多久了？”  
车里暖气开的足，空气粘稠又闷，刘昊然开口便不自觉带了小心翼翼。  
一个稀松平常的对话开头而已，气氛却突然尴尬。  
“快四年了。”  
刘昊然点点头。

这尴尬攫住了他，接下来种种理所当然的问题却问不出口了。  
白敬亭斜着瞟了他一眼，他把窗户摇下来一个小缝儿，像是真正在欣赏窗外美景似的，一心一意把头撇过去。

“你什么时候发现的？”白敬亭主动问起。  
“嗯？”  
“你的能力。”  
刘昊然苦笑了一声，“三年级。”  
白敬亭拿起一罐咖啡，单手拉开了易拉环，点点头，含糊“嗯”了一声。  
“上着数学课呢，老师让回答问题，我一举手，头顶的灯管炸了……”

白敬亭的咖啡在嗓子里呛了一口。

“当时老师以为是事故，同学也以为是事故。”  
“嗯。”白敬亭轻笑一声。  
“但是我知道不是。”  
刘昊然垂下头。

风从窗户灌进来，车里忽而清爽了不少。

“你呢？”他偏头问。  
“很小，从我有记忆起。”  
刘昊然想了想，“你的能力，到底是什么啊？”

昨天那两下子，他也没看见白敬亭动，自己已经晕了。

白敬亭笑了笑。  
“是什么啊？”刘昊然以为他故作高深，追问一句。  
“你以前，看过关于2048的新闻吗？”  
“……2048？2048年吗？呃，没有。”  
白敬亭没答话。  
“跟你的能力有关系吗？”  
“没关系，不知道最好。少知道一点，比较轻松。”白敬亭又仰头灌了一口咖啡。

这就是不愿意回答了。  
刘昊然感觉到一股微妙的情绪，不被信任、被轻视和被保护。

“那……这是你来冰岛的原因吗？”  
白敬亭看了他一眼，深深地深呼吸了一下。  
“算是，其实……”  
“对不起你不想说就当我没问，”刘昊然打断，担心自己越界了，不自觉往后缩了缩，“我并不……”  
“没事，”白敬亭安抚地笑笑，“只是很复杂。”  
“……嗯。”  
“也不止这一个原因，还有别的事情。”  
“别的，”刘昊然低着头拨弄着安全带，“也是不好的事吗？”  
“大部分。”他回答得干脆。  
“那你，”刘昊然在犹豫，不知道该不该开口。  
即将出口的疑虑堆积在他身体里经年累月地不停发酵，疑虑本身已经快取代他替他活着了，而白敬亭是他目前抓住的唯一一个出口，  
“……你之前的朋友、和家人，呢？”  
白敬亭安静了一会儿才答道，“不知道。”

他的眼睛藏在墨镜镜片后面。  
刘昊然看不清他的神情，但是他好像就是能感受到那里的灰色漩涡卷着什么样的伤心。

终究不是个好问题。  
不论有没有得到答案。

他们没再说话。

 

到达雷克雅未克市里还不到四点，白敬亭去跟前台交涉，刘昊然本来应该昨天返回旅馆退房，然而他没出现，电话也打不通，酒店只能把他的东西都清扫出来。  
刘昊然站在一旁，听不懂白敬亭是编了些什么谎，总之前台的小姐并没怎么为难，就让服务生把刘昊然的行李从后面的行李房里退出来了。

“他们说怀疑你想偷渡，在你的行李里也没找到护照。”白敬亭把他的双肩包递过去，“你的护照呢？”  
刘昊然接过包，没抬头看他。  
“护照呢？”  
“……丢了。”  
“丢了？”白敬亭拔高声音。  
“嗯，”刘昊然还是低着头。  
“……护照号多少？我给大使馆打电话。”

他们已经并肩走出酒店，正往停车场去。  
刘昊然握着行李箱，停下脚步。

“我撕了。”  
白敬亭回头看他。  
“护照，我撕了。”他试探着看过来。  
白敬亭接收到这样的目光，觉得无力又觉得可笑。

刘昊然等不到任何有效回答，昨晚那股火又回来了，  
“假如我撕了呢？”他抬起头，戴了一天的万事安好的面皮开始脱落，他的冲突又一次激烈地裸露在外。  
“这些规则、他们那个世界的玩儿法，我不想跟着他们玩儿了，”刘昊然的骨节因为太过用力而泛白，“我不想回去。”  
白敬亭点点头，  
“那你想怎么玩？”  
刘昊然咬了咬唇，又嘬起腮帮，他为自己无能为力的软弱而羞耻，绝望和不切实际的期盼一同冲上来，他心底一片冰凉，强撑着开口，  
“能……你能留下我么？”

白敬亭的眼神落在他身上，冰凉的，像那天溅在他身上的海水。  
在海里泡着的人，原本就算有些温度，也都流失殆尽了吧。

“我不会留一个非法移民。”

头顶的剑重重落下。  
刘昊然等到了他预想中的答案。

他点点头，努力从身体各个角落里再搜集上一些勇气，看向白敬亭，冲他笑了笑。

 

白敬亭看着男孩儿垂头丧气，脚步沉重地向另一个方向走去。  
他的背影依然挺拔，然而周身却像结了冰，拉扯的他僵硬又踉跄。

白敬亭站在原地。  
将沉的夕阳躲在大片的黑色云朵后面红若鲜血，天已经看不出蓝了，金色镶边外便是一片惨白。  
刘昊然向那个方向走去，看上去像是毫无选择地自投进一张顷刻间就能将他吞噬殆尽的网。

白敬亭的嘴唇微微动了动。

“你、去哪儿？”

他微微顿住，转过身来，风吹的他的表情模糊不清。  
“去……”

白敬亭闭了闭眼。  
刘昊然的回答他没听清，他只听清了对自己的回答，  
“先去我那儿吧。”


End file.
